Hit the Lights
by rosie-sky
Summary: "Must you really get yourself into trouble?" Dawn asked him. Scott looked at her. "Just mind your own business okay." Dawn let out a sigh; this was going to be one long day. Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota and others. For lemonface.
1. Welcome to detention

Title- Hit the lights.

Disclaimer- I obviously own nothing!

Notes- This fic is for lemonface, who is not only a sweetie is a great author. And reading her Scott/Dawn fic really inspired me to try and write my own story about them. Besides I could use the practice with writing about the new cast. But the old cast is in here as well. Hope you like it!

Inspiration- I was watching the movie the Breakfast club and was inspired to write this. I didn't copy the movie word for word; I still incorporated my own ideas, but it will still have parts that are referenced from the movie. This will be a short multi-chapter fic. No more than 5 chapters long.

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota and other pairings you'll just have to read and find out! =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Welcome to detention.<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday.<p>

A day typically used for relaxation. And more importantly for teens a day used to be away from school.

However for a group of 11 teens, that was not the case, for they had to spend an entire Saturday at school in detention.

So there stood the group of, waiting for the last of them to arrive as well as their psychotic Vice Principle.

"This is ridiculous." A girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes said as she slammed her locker door shut.

"As much as I agree with you there princess there's really no point in arguing about it. We're stuck here." A boy dressed in dark clothes and a green Mohawk told her.

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Aww… thanks Sam." Dakota said as she glared at the punk. Duncan just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. There were a few moments of silence before two more students walked in. The girl, a goth walked in first with a cup of coffee and a look of pure annoyance on her face, Behind her a teen with tan skin beautiful green eyes walked behind her.

"Gwen will you please listen to me por el amor de todo lo que es bueno en el mundo, please."

"Leave me alone Alejandro."

The teens looked at the now ex-pair."

"Looks like Alejandro screwed up." Duncan said.

"Shut it Duncan."

"I'm not the one who fucked up here, Al."

"Look, can we all just get along? We're already stuck in here."

"On miss goody two shoes finally decided to speak." A boy with orange hair and freckles said.

"Leave her alone, Scott." Dawn spoke up. Scott walked over to the aura whisper and leaned in so he could be face to face with her.

"What are you going to do to make me, creepy?"

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a loud bang was heard followed by laughter. The teens turned their attention to Izzy, who had apparently kicked down a trash can.

"Must you do that?" Dakota asked. "I almost screwed up my make up."

The red head let out a cackle.

The door swung open and in walked Lightning.

"Crazy girl! What did you push me into the bushes?" he asked Izzy. She shrugged her shoulders before responding.

"I thought it would be funny."

Scott and Duncan let out a few snickers. While Gwen just took a sip of her coffee.

"It's not funny." The jock frowned.

"Dude… it so is. You still got leaves in your hair." The ginger haired teen said.

Groaning the jock pulled out a few stay leaves.

"Who's in charge of detention anyway?" Zoey asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Dawn added.

"Vice Principle Hatchet." Was Duncan's reply.

"Are you friggin' serious?" Lightning asked.

"As a heart attack." The punk said.

"This bites."

"Welcome to high school, man, and glad you could finally join us?" Scott told him.

"Well, he should give himself detention for being late and a make over for being ugly." Dakota muttered.

Sam laughed. You've got a point there."

"I know." She said.

"See why can't you and I be more like them?" Alejandro asked Gwen as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ever touch me." She told him. Duncan let out a laugh.

"We used to go out, am I not allowed to?"

"No, because we aren't going out anymore. Now, don't touch me again, or you'll lose your arms, understood?"

The Latino let out a sigh but nodded. The goth walked over to Duncan.

She looked at Dawn. "Hey."

"Hello." The mood child greeted.

"Aren't we a happy weird bunch?" Scott asked.

No one said anything else.

The front doors opened and in walked in Vice Principle Hatchet, followed by a very angry Heather.

"Good morning maggots. Welcome to detention."

"What's so great about it?" the queen bee muttered as she walked to stand beside Alejandro.

"Now, get ready for the worst 8 hours of your miserable lives now move!"

"Move to were?"

"The library!"

"All of us?" Duncan asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, sophomores in the library. Seniors go to the art room."

"Why are you separating all of us?"

"Because I can. Now follow me to the library first."

* * *

><p>The group of 11 walked silently in the halls until they got to the library.<p>

"Okay, Zoey, Lightning, Dakota, Sam, Dawn and Scott come in with me. The rest of you stay here and don't move. Or else. Got it?"

"Yes oh general crazy." Duncan muttered. "See you later sophs." He told them as they walked into the library, the door closing behind them.

"Well, I'm thirsty," the punk said as he started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going Duncan?" Heather whispered yelled. "Are you trying to get into more trouble?"

"Look I'm going to the water fountain; I'll be back in a few."

"He seriously irks me."

Gwen stared at her. "I know the feeling."

"Shut it, weirdo."

"Should we follow him?" Alejandro asked.

"I think we should just stay here." Gwen said.

"I'll go bring him back." Izzy said as she ran down the halls to go after Duncan. The three teens let out a sigh in frustration.

* * *

><p>"So this is how it's going to work. You 6 are going to sit here all day and think about why you're here and what you did is wrong. Now as for your seats, Scott and Dawn sit in the first row. Lightning, sit two rows behind them, Dakota and Zoey sit on the other side of the room. Sam you sit in the back row."<p>

The teens took their seats.

"Good, now you are not to get up from these seats until 4:00, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Scott said.

"I'm going to take the others down to the art room. Now I don't want to hear a peep from you. And I'll be back to check up on you all once I get them seated. With that he walked out of the room.

"This bites." The jock said as he leaned back into his chair. The red head shh'd him.

"Quiet, you heard what Vice Principle Hatchet said."

"Wow, you are a goody two shoes." Lightning mused.

Scott let out a laugh, "Isn't she?"

"You two are suck fucking jerks." Dakota said.

Sam just looked at all of them.

"Must you two really be so crude?" Dawn asked. Scott turned his attention to his blonde seat mate and glared at her. He leaned in.

"I already know that I'm not going to like sitting next to you."

"Like wise." She told him, she wasn't one to think negatively about anyone but she didn't trust Scott. Even upon reading his aura she couldn't figure him out, which worried her and made her want to get to know him better. However he just made it really clear he wanted nothing to do with her so then be it.

"Oh and another thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't annoy me with all your nature talk and aura reading crap. Pisses me off."

The blonde just glared at him.

"Now that we made ourselves clear, we're good." The gingered haired teen got up from his seat and walked over to the door.

"Man what are you doing?" Lightning asked.

"What does it look like idiot?" he asked.

"Are you going to close the door?" the game addict asked.

"Game nerd guesses it right. Someone get him a cookie."

"He told us to keep the door closed. And don't make fun of Sam."

"So?" Scott questioned as he slammed the door shut.

"Great, he heard that." Zoey said. Shrugging he walked back to his seat and sat back down.

"Now we can have fun."

"What fun could we possibly have with you?" Dawn asked.

Scott turned to her and smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

"This will only end badly."

"Shut up." The ginger haired teen told them.

"What are we going to do now?"

"As I said, you'll see. But for now, just shut up." He told them.

"Must you really get yourself into trouble?" Dawn asked him.

Scott looked at her. "Just mind your own business okay."

Dawn let out a sigh; this was going to be one long day.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review please. The next chapters are much longer. How much trouble will they all be in? And what happened to the group outside the library? Find out in the next chapter were things get a lot more interesting. I really hope someone liked this! Sorry for errors


	2. What do we do for lunch?

Title- Hit the Lights

Disclaimer- I still do not own the Total Drama Series. I'm just a girl!

Notes- Here is chapter two of the story! Super fast? Lol, not really that fast but since you all seem to enjoy it, I figured I'd update this story first then my other one by Friday. All in all I hope you like it! By the way, a special treat for the person who can guess the name of the song I got the title from!

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota and others that you'll just have to read and see to find out.

Warnings- There will be a few 'f' bombs, cursing, nothing to bad or steamy- at least not yet…=D

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Reponses<strong>-

**total drama rocks my socks off- **so glad you liked this. I can totally see how you can compare this to my other story, I can see the similarities. Hope you like this chapter and hope you read my other story!

**2CrzY4U- **I'm happy you're happy there's another Dott story. There really should be more…shame there isn't. Hope you enjoy!

**ARadomperson- **first let me say, love your penname. Aww, thank you so much for saying you love the story, that's really sweet of you to say. =) Hmm…all of your questions will hopefully be answered soon…I hope. Enjoy the chapter please!

**Persephatta- **I am so happy to hear from you again and even more excited that you like the story. Yes, you know the movie, and it's good to know you like it. I was worried that this would suck but I guess it doesn't. Hope to hear more from you and hope you like this chapter!

**Lemonface- **Hey you! Aww! Thank you so much for saying that I'm a sweetheart, but you are too! After all you helped spread a little more AleGwen stories into the site so this is the least I could do, and I wanted too. And I'm glad that this little story I typed up put you in a better mood that made my day. =D Uh-huh, you know me so well, lol, I can't help it, Alejandro/Gwen are just so hot together and Scott/Dawn as well as Sam/Dakota are so friggin' cute! I could write about those three pairings all day…ha-ha.

Glad you enjoyed Izzy pushing Lightning, lol, she is a crazy red head, but you have to love her. Yay! You like the movie too? Apparently we do share a brain and think alike as well…that's a good thing at least it is to me. Nah, you write better stories than I do, I just love your work. I look forward to reading your review of this chapter! Hope you like it! Oh and you're welcome! If you ever want to chat, feel free to PM me whenever, okay? Enjoy! And we should work on a fic together someday!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- What do we do for lunch?<p>

* * *

><p>Vice Principle Hatchet walked out of the library into the hall and noticed that two of the five were nowhere in sight.<p>

"Where'd the delinquent and crazy girl run off to?" he asked them. The three just remained silent. Gwen took a sip of her coffee.

"Follow me. We're going to go look for them. And for not answering my question, you three get to come back to detention next Saturday as well."

They groaned.

"That's not fair." Heather said.

"I agree." The Latino added.

"And the only reason we didn't answer you was because you told us not to talk, did you not?" Heather added.

"Fine, I take that back." He told them as they walked down the halls. Suddenly the sound of the door slamming shut was heard.

"I'll deal with them later."

"Are you sure? We could just walk ourselves to the Art room you know. We know where it-" Gwen was cut of by Hatchet.

"I'll deal with them later. Besides do you think I'm stupid to let you all wonder these halls alone?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Heather asked.

"Or do you seriously want an answer?" Gwen added.

"Be quiet!"

The three teens just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>"So do you care to explain why you closed the door?" Sam asked Scott.<p>

The freckled face teen turned around in his seat to look at the game freak. "What did I tell you about asking me stupid questions?"

"You told us not to ask or else you'd make us eat dirt."

"Alright then…so don't ask again, or you'll be eating your game system for lunch."

"Messaged received." Sam said, as he leaned back in his seat.

Dakota saw this and frowned. "You know what; I'm getting tired of your attitude. And don't talk to him like that now apologize." The tall blonde demanded.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Do…it…now." Dakota told him.

"What are you going to do to make me?" Scott asked.

"That's it!" she said, slamming her nail flier on the table she got up to her feet and headed toward him fully intent in slapping him around. Lightning shot up from his seat and grabbed her by the waist and carried her back to her seat.

"Put…me …down!" she said wiggling around in the jocks arms.

"Girl, calm down. He's not worth it."

"He's right," Zoey spoke up, "besides I'm sure Vice Principle psychopath will be back any minute." The jock looked at the red head and started laughing. The indie chick frowned.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Nah, Lighting isn't laughing at you, he's laughing at what you said."

"Oh…never mind then."

* * *

><p>"You five, get in there!" Vice principle Hatchet yelled as he opened the door to the art room and switched the on. The teens walked in and took random seats. Izzy sat next to Gwen, in the last row, Duncan say up front and propelled his feet up on the desk. Alejandro and Heather sat next to each other 2 rows behind Duncan.<p>

"Do you think it's funny to disobey my orders, boy?" he asked the delinquent. Duncan looked at him with a smug smile.

"Quite funny actually."

"Lets see how funny it is when your sitting here again next weekend!"

"Great, it'll be a party." He told him.

"That's another one. Three weekends in a row," he told Duncan and he looked at the other four, "And that's two for you Izzy."

The red head just let out a laugh, "Oh well."

"As for you three, you have one more detention to serve. Now, I'll be back to check up on you randomly, so don't even think about moving from those seats. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with disobedient sophomores." He told them as he walked out of the room.

"And keep that door open!" they heard him yell.

"Yeah okay crazy!" Duncan yelled out. Then he leaned back in his seat. "This bites." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I am so bored!" Dakota said as she crossed her arms across her chest.<p>

"Yeah, you're not the only one, honey." Scott muttered sarcastically.

The blonde bombshell glared at him.

"Well the vice principle is on his way." Dawn stated casually. The ginger haired male turned to her.

"How do you figure-"he never finished his question, because Hatchet walked into the room. And he looked angry.

"Which one of you delinquents closed the door?"

They all looked at each other and then a Scott, but no one said anything.

"No one wants to talk, eh? Fine, how about I start giving out more detentions?"

"The door closed by itself, sir." Scott told him.

The man looked at him with a serious expression.

"Is that true?" he asked the others, "or is Scott lying?"

"It closed by itself." Zoey whispered.

Really?"

"Maybe the wind blew it closed." Dawn suggested.

"Oh…really," he said as he looked around the room, "there aren't any windows in the library, Dawn."

"And that's not our fault. If the door is broken that's the schools fault not ours." Scott told him.

"I'm going to go to my office now and its right across the hall so no money business or I'll be in here to deal with you all got it."

They nodded.

"Good, now before I leave do you have any questions?"

Sam raised his hands. "What tubby?"

"What do we do for lunch?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Because, we're going to get hungry at some point." Lightning explained.

"Well it isn't my fault you noobs didn't bring anything to eat."

"So you're just going to let us starve?"

"It's not my problem; it's not a school day."

"Wow, that's very nice sir. Very responsible sir." The freckled face teen muttered.

"Detention next Saturday."

"Another one? Gee, I'm starting to think you may enjoy my company a little too much if you catch my drift."

"Theres another one right there!"

"I really don't care."

"Another one!"

"Keep them coming, I don't have any better way to speand my weekends anyway."

"Add one more!"

"You make me happy."

"I don't want to hear another word from you 6 anymore."

Dakota sighed before muttering, "Word."

"You got one to little missy."

"Damn it."

"And now you got one more."

"One more? For what? All she said was damn." Lightning said.

"You too powder puff. Now all of you shut up." He told them, "Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes sir." The teens said.

"Good." He said. He walked toward the door and took a chair and placed it against the door to hold it open. "Keep it open." He said as he walked out.

"Great. Now we got into even more trouble and we don't get to eat." Sam said.

"Don't worry about that."

"What are you talking about now?" the moonchild asked.

"I have a plan."

Dawn sighed. "I don't like your plans. They don't end well."

"I'm with creepy." The jock said.

"Are you a fan of not eating for 6 hours?"

Lightning sighed and shook his head.

Dawn sighed, she knew she would probably regret saying it but did anyway, "What do you suppose we do?"

"Glad you guys see it my way."

"We're already in trouble, what's there left to lose?" Dakota asked.

"We're sneaking out of here and going to the cafeteria to eat."

"But he's right across the hall. He'll see us." The red head exclaimed.

"Chill out, I know. We're just going to have to wait until he gets up and leaves his office. And when he does, we'll leave." He explained, "But were going to have to make a pit stop first."

"Where?"

"To the art room. We may require their assistance and they might get hungry too."

"I think it's great that you worry about the others." Dawn mused.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea. I'm not worried about them at all."

She gave him a smile.

"Don't do that." He said as he crossed his arms his chest. He glanced at the clock.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- And there is chapter 2. Not much going on yet, this chapter is basically a set up for the next one. Which is my favorite chapter by far! I'm almost done writing it. My favorite scene is in that one. Want to guess what it is? Lol, anyway I hoped you all enjoyed it and that you'll stay tuned for the next update! In the next chapter…more Dott moments and we see what happens when all 11 of them get together. Till next time! Sorry for any mistakes you find!


	3. This has disaster written all over it

Title- Hit the lights

Disclaimer- Nothing has changed. I still do not own the Total Drama Series.

Notes- Another chapter done and out. I just finished this today and was so excited that I decided to not wait and post it now! Hope you all enjoy! I had fun writing this one, its one of my favorite chapters so far. Please excuse any errors.

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota and others that you'll find out as you read along.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>-

**Lemonface**- Yay! I am so ecstatic to hear that you liked the last chapter! Thanks so much for saying that, it really made my day especially since i don't believe I have any ability to write whatsoever…

Glad you liked the whole Dakota sticking up for Sam…I just hope that they're as in character as you make then out to be…I always think that in all my fics everyone is out of character…you tell me…=)

Yes, Scott is sarcastic and sooo cute! And you caught the joke! Yes he was calling Chef a pedophile. So happy I made you laugh, especially since I'm not funny and girl you're the better writer…!

I don't get it either, I assumed that Andrew or Claire would rat Bender out…I don't know why though.

We are so evil…lol! That's not necessarily a bad thing…

Anyway I look forward to reading more from you! So update when you get the chance…and can't wait to read what you thought of this one!

**ARandomperson**- Please do not get Team-E-Scope…I updated!

I am so happy to hear that you love this!

You'll find out in this chapter if Scott and Duncan along with Izzy are friends or enemies…lol.

Well…Heather and Gwen are friend-ish…you'll see in later chapters. Really hope you like this chappie as well!

**Xoxo ****– **thanks for leaving a review. I'm glad you like that Chef is the one in charge of detention…I was going to make it Chris but I changed my mind when I started typing. I hope you keep reading and that you enjoy the rest of the story.

**pixie – **thank you! Hope you like this one!

Thank you to those of you who read this, favorite and alerted this! You are all so amazing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-…this has disaster written all over it…<p>

* * *

><p>Scott sat and watched as the clock keep ticking away, until it finally hit the time he needed to place his plan into action.<p>

Noon.

Smiling, he got up from his seat and walked quietly toward the door.

"Where are you going?" the moonchild asked.

"What does it look like, moonlight? I'm going to see if general crazy has left his station for lunch." He told her as he peered out of the door across the hall. He noticed that he wasn't sitting on the seat. Grinning he turned his attention to the other four teens.

"Well?" Dakota quipped.

"He's not there. Time to put my plan into action. You guys in?"

"What other choice to we have?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>Duncan sat still drumming his fingers on the table while Gwen drew in her sketchpad. Izzy chewed and blew bubbles with her gum. Alejandro was clicking his pen, which was quickly annoying Heather, who snapped at the Latino.<p>

"Will you stop clicking your damn pen? It's driving me crazy!" the Asian snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Alejandro complied, pocketing his pen and then leaning in his seat.

"This is so boring…and it's only noon." The Latino sighed.

"You know that clock is 30 minutes fast, right?" the red head told him.

"What a second…then it's only eleven thirty?" he yelled.

"Yes it is." Duncan told him.

Heather and Alejandro let out a groan.

"Well that bites." Gwen quipped.

"It does sunshine," the punk turned to his gothic friend and smiled at her, "but Vice Principle stupid thinks its lunch time…because he has yet to realize that Scott and I changed the clocks yesterday after school."

"Wouldn't he notice, I mean he checks his cell phone?" The queen bee said.

"Oh…don't worry about that." Izzy said.

The goth raised her brow questionably. "Why?"

"I 'borrowed' his cell phone and changed the time so that it would correspond with the time at school."

"But…when he gets home…"

The punk laughed, "He's going to go crazy…isn't it funny."

"You my friend have a twisted sense of humor."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Izzy piped up.

"All he's going to do is get into more trouble."

"Uh-we're in detention, if you hadn't noticed I'm already in trouble."

"Whatever."

"And you just say that now because I just made you feel stupid." The punk smirked.

"Fuck y-" the queen bee started to say but was cut off Gwen.

"Will you just stay quiet?" she asked.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

><p>"So we just leave?" Sam asked.<p>

"No, look, we're going to have to lock the library door so he can't get in just in case he decides to come back early to check on us."

"What do you suppose we do about that issue?" Dawn asked.

"I am so glad you asked that doll face." He told her.

Rolling her eyes at the ginger haired teen she raised her eyebrow at him a signal for him to continue and explain.

"Lightning and Zoey are going to sneak into Hatchet's office and take the keys."

"What no way! Lightning ain't goin' do it."

"No, I don't want to get into anymore trouble." The indie chick said.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Don't be weenies. Besides we'll be look out."

Zoey and Lightning glanced at each other and shrugged.

The red head sighed, "What do you want us to do?"

"He keeps his keys at the top of the bookshelf so Lightning is going to have to lift you up so you can reach them."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because even if I picked you up, you still wouldn't reach, and neither would Dawn seeing as she's shorter than you."

"Why not get Dakota too?" Sam asked.

Scott gave him an incredulouslook. "Are you crazy…she hates me and would rather drop dead than have me or Lightning pick her up?"

"Damn right." The tall blonde said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"See?"

"Alright we get it," Zoey said walking out of the library, "let's go Lightning."

The jock walked out behind her. The ginger haired male turned his head to his companions, "Let's go." He said walking out of the library.

Dakota, Sam and Dawn shared a look before following him out.

* * *

><p>"Just a little higher…" the red head told the jock. He lifted her up higher but had to grab her by the rear end to do so.<p>

"Hand off ass…hand off ass." She told him.

"Sha-chill…sorry about that girl but I can't go any higher."

"You know…" she began but stopped when she felt a set off keys. "I got them!" she yelled.

"Thank the heavens." Lightning said as he put her back on the floor.

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?"

"No…"

"Good." She said staring at him.

The two walked out of the Vice Principles office.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"Mission…" Zoey said as she jiggled the keys in the air, "successful."

"Alright. Let's move."

* * *

><p>"Can we talk about it now, chica? I gave you space."<p>

Gwen glared at the Latino before going back to her drawing.

Duncan let out a laugh, "You didn't give her any space at all...dude," the punk told him, "if anything you've been on her dick more."

Heather let out a scoff, "Seriously Duncan do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Let me think about it…yeah babe I do."

"You're disgusting."

"And you love it."

"I despise you."

"That's what they all say that. Eh… Iz?"

The crazy red head giggled, "don't worry, I love you."

"You two are so…weird." Heather told the weird couple.

"Oh and you're normal?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Yeah." She answered the goth.

"What is normal?" Alejandro asked. Before anyone could reply the door to the art room swung open and in walked in the others.

"Hey look who decided to join us." Duncan said looking mildly amused.

"Whoa, did all of you sneak out?" Alejandro said.

They nodded and the Latino let out a whistle.

"I'm impressed." Gwen said.

"Scott's influence, although bad, is strong." Izzy added with a smile.

"Well…what do you losers want?" Heather asked.

"Hi to you too." Was Scotts response to Heather's greeting.

"How can we assist you?" the punk asked the group of younger teens.

"We were hoping you guys are willing to help us." Dawn spoke up.

"With?" Alejandro asked.

"Look, Hatchet left his post for lunch and since he's letting us starve, I say we pay the cafeteria a little visit."

"I like the way you think." Duncan said as he got up. "I'm in," he said as he turned to face the others, "who else is going?"

"Gwen closed her sketchpad. "Sure, I need my afternoon coffee anyway."

"How are you going to get coffee?" Lightning asked.

"Teachers lounge…Hatchets not there." The pretty goth explained.

Alejandro shrugged, "Why not?" he said.

"Oh! I am so in!" the crazy red head piped excitedly.

"That just leaves Heather." The punk said as he eyes the queen bee.

She scoffed, "well don't look at me. I'm not getting into more trouble with you losers."

"Fine, starve then," The ginger haired teen spat, before adding, "as we care."

"Whatever."

"You'll be alone." The moonchild said.

"And all alone to be harassed by Hatchet if he comes back early…" Alejandro was cut of by Heather.

"Ugh…fine. I'll go."

"Let's go then."

"To the cafeteria!" Duncan said as the teens walked out of the art room, on their way to the cafeteria.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><span>Notes-<span> So how was it? Did you like the chapter? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Till next time!


	4. Run and keep on running!

Title- Hit the Lights

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Notes- Here is chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. But hopefully this chapter is worth it, even though its one of those boring filler chapters that usually sets up the next chapter (which is the more fun one; you'll see what I'm talking about in the next chapter.). Please review, it takes seconds and makes me happy! Lol, enough rambling, I shall leave that for the end-for now enjoy the update!

Pairings- Scott/Dawn Sam/Dakota and others to be mentioned in later chapters.

Warnings- an 'f' bomb or two in future chapters 'f', some bad language, but nothing too bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Responses-<strong>_

**ARandomperson**- yay, you like the friendships that are set up in this fic. Yes Scott, Izzy and Duncan are the new Team E-Scope…they would make for a chaotic bunch wouldn't they? Really hope you like this latest installment. Thanks for your reviews!

**NTA FANFIC**- thanks for your review. Um, I tried my best to take your suggestions to heart. I really appreciate you taking the time to read, so thanks so much.

**lemonface-** lol, thanks for your review, made my day. Oh my really? I think that happens to everyone at one point in time at school. Yes because coffee is boss- I drink so much coffee it's not even funny. I always thought Dakota would hate Scott and that she'd 'warm' up to him eventually…so I'm happy you find her hatred for Scott amusing. Funny what food will do to these teens, and Scott is just a bad influence...=) Hope you read and enjoy can't wait to read what you think of this chapter!

**dreamer EM**- hello there thanks for your review! Yes you like the Breakfast Club too! That's awesome. I am so stocked to hear that you love this story; glad you took the time out of your day to read my story! I really hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Run and keep on running!<p>

* * *

><p>The group of 11 walked down the empty hallways of the school, quietly. They had stopped by the teachers lounge first so that Gwen could make her coffee, there was nothing worst than having Gwen in a bad mood, which would happen if she didn't get coffee. The pot of coffee had been hot and it was halfway full which meant that the janitor was in the school.<p>

This meant that now they had to avoid Vice Principle Hatchet as well as the janitor who would no doubt rat them out, if she saw them.

"So how do you know when Hatchet will get back?" Dawn asked Scott, who in return gave her a dirty smile.

"I don't know when he'll be back, morning glory."

She raised an eyebrow, "Then how will we know how to avoid him?"

The gingered haired teen shrugged, "We don't. We do the best we can." He answered before adding, "you're a lot cuter when you're quiet you know?"

The moonchild huffed out a breath and pursed her lips together. She didn't know what it was about Scott, but he always managed to rile her up.

"Ditto." She managed to blurt out.

Scott gave her a weird look followed by a frown. "I would respond to that…but whatever, I ain't got the time." With that the freckled face teen walked ahead of everyone.

"Wow…" Duncan said as he let out a whistle, "you got him to say nothing, impressive." He told her with a smile.

"Um…thanks?" Dawn said albeit unsurely.

"Relax, Dawn, I don't bite." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"It's true, he doesn't bite much," the Goth mused then added, "maybe Scott didn't reply because I think you're the first person to imply that he was 'cute'." Gwen mused.

The aura readers eyes widened in that realization.

* * *

><p>Vice Principle Hatchet got out of his car and slammed it shut. Angrily he stomped up the stairs of Jefferson High School<strong>.[1] <strong>He pulled the front door open and made his way toward the library.

'Stupid teens,' he thought as he climbed up the stairs that lead to the library, 'I know that it was Duncan or Scott who changed the times on the clocks'. The tall man scowled as he thought back on how stupid he must have looked order lunch when it was still breakfast.

'Those two are in a world of trouble. I'm going to make sure they learn there lesson.'

He walked up to the door of the library and when he went to open the door, he found that it wouldn't budge. After trying to open it 2 more times he gave up and walked to his office and to go get the keys but found that they weren't in their place.

Growling he stalked down the halls intent on finding the culprits responsible.

'I'll show them, when you mess the bull you get the horns…and oh they're getting the horns.'

* * *

><p>Dawn sat quietly on one of the seats in the cafeteria as she waited for everyone, who were all busy preparing snacks and lunch. She didn't feel much like eating. Besides most of it was not something a vegan could eat. No problem, she'd wait until shed get home to eat properly.<p>

Suddenly a bottle of water was placed in front of her followed by a tray of fruit salad.

Looking up she saw Scott take a seat opposite her. She watched as the freckled face teen uncapped his bottle of soda and gulp down half the bottle in one gulp.

She made a face and he placed the cap back on the water before asking, "What?"

How can you drink all that soda in one gulp? Doesn't it hurt?"

"No."

"Really but it's carbonated."

"Yeah, I do it all the time. I take it you tried it before?"

"As a child…but it ended up burning my throat."

"And it burned your nose as well?"

"Yeah how do you know?"

"It happens. I got used to it."

"I think you may be a masochist."

He shrugged but gave her a smirk. "Maybe." He replied before glancing at the tray of food he placed in front of her.

"You really should hurry up and eat, not much time people V.P. psycho comes back."

"Why'd you bring me this?"

"Because you need to eat something, so I made you a sandwich but then Gwen hit me in the back of the head and said that you were a vegan so I made you the fruit salad instead."

She smiled at him, which he in return raised his eyebrows and added, "Don't get the wrong idea. Okay I really don't care or whatever, I just don't think you should starve."

"Only you can ruin a moment, Scott." She said taking a bite of the salad.

"We weren't having a moment." He said getting up from his seat and walking back toward the cafeteria so that she wouldn't see how red his face was.

"I'm going to go check on the others, hurry up and eat." The ginger called out as he walked away.

Sighing, the moonchild poked a piece of grape onto her fork before popping it into her mouth.

'He certainly unusual, and must his aura be so difficult to understand?' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"So did everyone get something to eat?" Duncan asked. A chorus of 'yes' could be heard, and a 'whatever' courtesy of Heather.<p>

"Good because we have got to go." Scott added.

"Alright then, Zoey you still got the keys right?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, they're in my pocket."

"Let's move out then."

The teens walked out of the cafeteria and into the halls.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Dakota asked looking around her surroundings, "Because this isn't the way we came."

"Will you relax Barbie doll," Scott said, "this way is the long way, and we have to be extra careful we don't…" he trailed off and stopped walking. His eyes widened and they all looked ahead at what had the teen's attention.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Run." Duncan whispered and they took off in the direction they came.

They ran around the first floor and turned the corner to the staircase that would take them up to the second floor. But they stopped abruptly when the sound of the door closed.

"Go back!" Duncan ordered as they ran back down the hall, they went up the staircase and ran down the hall were the art room was when they saw that Hatchet coming out of the elevator. The teens ran down the hall to head in a different direction, but Scott suddenly stopped and ran the other way, which caused some of the others to almost slip and fall. Dawn almost fell but Scott grabbed her hand in order to steady her.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Yeah…just come on." The ginger said. She nodded and they continued running.

"Damn, it really isn't our day." Izzy quipped, as they ran.

"Just run."

"I'm too tired to go on." Sam said, stopping to catch his breath. The tall blonde stopped beside him and shook her head.

"Will you come on?" Dakota said grabbing his hand and took off running behind the others. They were about to reach the cafeteria again but they saw Hatchet standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Shit." Scott muttered.

"We're sha-busted."

"I really don't want to get into more trouble."

"This is lovely." Heather mused.

"Well it seems as if were going to get caught." Dawn mused.

The freckled face teen frowned as he thought.

"No- just me." He finally spoke up.

"What are you going to do?"

"Never mind that, you guys just head back to the library and the art room."

"But-"Dawn started but was cut off by Scott.

"Go."

"I'll stay too." Alejandro said, "it'll be harder for him to get us both and it'll give them more time to get to there perspective places and it gets me away form Heather."

"Whatever follow me then." Scott said as he ran into the cafeteria, the Latino close behind him.

"What do you think he'll do to them?" Dawn asked. Dakota shrugged and grabbed her hand.

"Who knows," the punk spoke up but we really should go." He said ushering them toward the library.

"No fair," Izzy pouted, "they get to have all the fun."

"Theres always next week, Iz." The Goth said, she turned her head in the direction of the cafeteria before turning back and shaking her head. They may have broken up but that didn't mean she still wasn't concerned about what Hatchet would do if he caught them.

* * *

><p>Scott slammed the doors of the cafeteria open and walked in.<p>

"Hey, Vice Principle Hatchet, have a good lunch?"

The tall man looked at Scott and narrowed his eyes.

"You stay right there boy…you are in a world off trouble."

"That's not what you say to someone who you want to stay put."

"I'm serious, don't move."

"Alright I'll stay still…" the ginger haired teen said, "right after you catch us first."

"Wait what do you mean-" Scott moved and Hatchet saw that Alejandro stood behind them. "You too soldier?"

"I'm afraid so." The Latino said.

"So catch us and we'll stay still…ready…and go!" and with that, the two took off running.

"I'm going to get you! And when I do….oh just you wait!" he bellowed as he ran after them.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- **[1] **is a high school that I made up-if it exists, then I don't own it.

Dun-dun-dun…sorry to cut it off there, but I felt it was right. Anyway in the next chapter we find out what Hatchet does to Alejandro and Scott…if he catches them, we find out why they're in detention in the first place and we get Dott and AleGewn moments. So please review and let me know what you thought…then I'll post the next chapter. So please review!Haha.

And because I'm in a good mood here is a sneak peek at the next chapter:

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Dakota asked Dawn.<p>

"I'm going to go see if Scott's okay." She answered the taller blonde's question.

"Why?" Heather asked before smiling and adding, "Do you like him?"

"No," she huffed out, "not at all, I just don't think that no one deserves to be locked inside a closet, with no way out."

"Even someone like Scott?" Zoey asked.

"Yes."

"I'll go with you." Gwen said, getting up from her seat, "I have a Latino I have to find and talk to as well."

"You two go have fun…especially if you get caught." The queen bee said.

Lightning threw a paper ball at her.

"Hey!" Heather yelled at her.

Izzy laughed at her.

"Good luck guys." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the sneak peek! Till next time!<p> 


End file.
